


Fevered Frenzy

by edens_garden



Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon Heats, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Genderfluid Character, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Movie Night, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sex Magic, Sexy Massage, Touchy-Feely, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab character, foodplay, i think thats what it is, slight somno, tonguefuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edens_garden/pseuds/edens_garden
Summary: Eden's quite the fool. Accidentally overheard a conversation about the brother's demon heats, had to hear what the bite mark meant from Solomon of all people, and ended up making Lucifer change a lot of his plans because of the sudden realisation.Not that he's complaining about the situation it's put himself and Beel in!(Set some time after the events of Fridge Mission Failed)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer/Diavolo if you squint hard enough
Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777546
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Several Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Venus on Discord for giving me the inspo to write this! Thank you, you beautiful love witch~
> 
> Also there's just. Not enough heat fics out there yet so here I am to fix that (for myself kjgdhkgjfh)

“So, I assume Lucifer has informed you about what will be happening within the House of Lamentation?”

This was _not_ the reminder Eden was hoping for when he met up with Solomon. A conversation overheard on accident between the boys the night before, causing the human to not gain a single slither of sleep as the thoughts ran through his mind, most of which setting his body alight.

“He hasn’t,” Eden sighed, “I uh… overheard their conversation about it…”

With a giggle, Solomon chided, “And you didn’t think to _talk_ to Lucifer about it?”

“How do I even _face_ any of them after learning they go through **_demon heats_ ** , of all things?!” A moment of silence settled between them, as Eden relaxed his breath again, and reiterated, “How do I, without my face going beet red, go to learn about the fact that demon heats exist, and _whether or not I’m helping Beelzebub deal with them._ ”

Solomon raised an eyebrow, but kept a smile on his face as he responded, “Oh my, I never realised you had thought _that_ much about it… This wouldn’t have to be somethi-”

“Solo don’t even finish that statement!” Eden barked, blushing bright red, pointing a finger at the sorcerer. Again, another moment of silence passes, before he mumbles, “Okay, _maybe_ it’s a bit hot. **_Maybe_ **.”

“Repetition does not help your case, Eden.” The sorcerer noted, proceeding to sip the cup of earl grey. He set it on the coffee table as he added, “Either Lucifer will tell you or you will go tell him you know… which one sounds worse to you?”

Much to Eden’s dismay, Solo had a very good point. After thinking about the question, slowly running through the scenarios in his mind, he finally groaned and answered, “ _Fine_ , I’ll go see Lucifer.” He pushed himself out of the seat, and turned to walk to the door.

“We will probably be meeting once more before the brothers’ heats set in…” Finishing off his tea, Solomon clasped his hands together and said, “You will probably need some _stronger_ spells if you’re to keep up with the Avatar of Gluttony, of all demons… _especially considering his claim on you_ …”

Eden had to stop himself from tripping over his feet, and turned back around slowly with the face of disbelief. “I’m sorry can you…” Eden choked, “Can you repeat that to me one more time?”

With an aura so calm it just made Eden freeze, Solomon informed him that Asmo had told him about how Eden’s attempt at keeping Beelzebub away from the kitchen ended up, and how the Avatar of Lust had found (and soon heard them again) the morning after. “Were you not aware that Beel marking you like that was his claim on you? Do you realise now that _he made you his_ within those 24 hours?”

Eden was a mixture of emotions at that moment: shock, disappointment in himself that he had not realised, a new-found safety knowing that Beel would protect him no matter what…

**_And a fuck-tonne of lust and need._ **

“N….No!” Eden gasped, exasperated, “I- Holy shit, Solomon, I just thought it was a real good bite!”

“One he bit down on _twice in the_ _exact same spot_ , am I correct?” Solomon asked, already knowing the answer. 

Eden stifled his scream with a large breath out, leaning back against the door as he started realising just how fucked he was going to be next week. “... I should really go ask Lucifer about what I’ll be doing… _like right now_.” Without saying goodbye, Eden twisted open the door handle, and walked out with a soft “Farewell” being the last thing he heard as Solomon’s door closed behind him.

* * *

A fast knocking at the door interrupted Lucifer’s trance-like state, snapping his eyes away from the stacks of paper he had to go through.

“Lucifer? It’s Eden.”

Somehow, having the exchange student at his door gave him a sigh of relief. He told himself this would presumably be about falling behind on work once more, and he would quickly point the short human in the right direction. Opening the door, he greeted, “Ah, hello there, Eden! I presume it’s more study issues?”

“Lucifer, when were you gonna tell me you guys have demon heats.”

The tiredness _immediately_ returned. “... come in quickly, Eden.” Lucifer responded, deflated.

Lucifer’s room was, as usual, warm and comfortable, but it did nothing for Eden’s nerves as he sunk down into the chair in front of Lucifer’s desk.

“So,” Lucifer began, “You… heard me and my brothers discussing our next… heat season…”

With a nod, Eden mumbled, “I honestly didn’t mean to hear you guys, I was on my way back to my room when I overheard the… conversation… I just want to know though, will I be, uh…” His face lit up as he searched for a word to say, getting redder with every one he came up with, before settling on one and finishing, “ _Assisting..._ Beel with his?”

Looking surprised, Lucifer asked, “Are you sure you have the stamina within you to handle his heat?”

“Solomon said you would send him his way if I needed any magical boosts,” Eden added with a shrug, “Turns out I’m such a dumbass and never realised that Beel had already _claimed_ me!”

Sudden, instantaneous concern shot onto Lucifer’s features, making him get out of his seat and walk around to Eden. “ _Where._ ”

Eden swallowed, and slid the left side of his shirt down to the start of his arm, displaying the _almost_ unseeable bite mark embedded into the skin.

“Eden, when did you first get this?” Lucifer asked in a serious tone.

“Remember the first time you asked me to stop Beel’s food raids?” Eden couldn’t even look the Avatar of Pride in the eye as things stood.

“Of course…” Lucifer muttered, “From the way Asmodeus described it, you… successfully deterred his hunger, even if that meant by other uncanny means.” Moving away, and not noticing how embarrassed Eden got from his wording, he sighed and announced, “This changes _a lot_ of the plans I had set out already… but it will finally make dealing with Beelzebub’s heats the easiest they have ever been within the years I have walked this plane…”

Eden didn’t know if he should be feeling the sense of accomplishment that now filled his heart.

“Looks like I will be calling Diavolo up on his offer,” He muttered to himself, walking back to his desk, “Asmo will be happy to have more succubi and incubi to satiate him… I’ll have to change the delivery locations for all the restaurants in the Devildom-”

“Lucifer, can I please get a clear answer on what’s happening?” Eden asked, impatient.

“I will be sending you and Beel to one of Diavolo’s private houses, one he doesn’t use,” Lucifer announced, pressing his hands to the surface and leaning in, “The two of you shall be staying there for the whole week while Beel’s heat goes on, I will make sure Barbatos and Solomon check on you every so often, to help you keep your stamina up and make sure my brother does not fuck you to the point of death by exhaustion. Food will be delivered as much as possible, and we will be making sure neither you or Beelzebub go hungry through this whole ordeal. Do you agree _and_ consent to these conditions, Eden?”

Externally, Eden sucked a deep breath in and agreed to the terms of the heat.

_Internally, he was shaking with excitement for yet another one of his fantasies coming to life._

“Then it is settled,” Lucifer agreed with a nod, “If you have some time, I will need to explain to you how demon heats work, so you’re fully aware of how strenuous the week will be for you…”

Eden should have felt shameful for how much he already knew... but he was too busy caught up in his thoughts to care.

* * *

The next week could not have come any slower than it did. Barbatos had quickly stopped by to inform him of the location they would be travelling too, a nice, far-from-harm home up in some mountain-range Eden never knew existed until then. Solomon improved the power and efficiency of all his spells, _especially_ the birth control one, now giving Eden an extra warding charm to rely on, if the worst should happen and Beel’s energy is enough to break the original spell.

“It’s _that_ strong?” Eden asked, eyeing the shining gem.

“A demon’s heat is a magical force to be reckoned with,” Solomon noted, “It takes the strongest of spells to even suppress it for an hour, however, I have ensured that all the emergency power your spell needs to counteract his energy is contained within. Just push it upon your stomach and it will do it’s work from there.”

Even Asmo had stopped by a couple nights before the big day, handing him an all too sparkly box with the note of ‘Extra prepwork for you know what, Edie~’. As embarrassing as it was to see the sexual contents of the gift itself, Eden was thankful Asmo was giving him a helping hand, and ended up using the pretty looking dildo the day before he was set to leave.

_Curse Asmo and his fantastic choices, Eden holed himself up in his room for several hours with that thing._

The leaving day hit, and Eden was trying everything within him to not burst from excitement. Diavolo, Barbatos and Solomon were all awaiting Eden and Beel outside the House of Lamentation to escort them, as well as the rest of the brothers to see them off.

“Have fun, ya lucky bastard!” Mammon cheered, a cocky grin on his face.

“Make sure you don’t fuck Eden too hard, Beel!” Asmo cooed teasingly.

Despite all the preparation he had, Beel still felt a slight flush of pink rise on his cheeks as his brothers cheered him on. He knows he should probably take this with all the pride Lucifer showed on a daily basis: The first of his brothers to claim a mate, after all. Still, having a new change to how he dealt with his heat both terrified and excited him in a way he had never felt before. He felt Eden’s hand come to hold his own, and he looked down to see his sweet boyfriend beam at him with a cheery smile and a blush to his cheeks. Of course, he thought to himself, as long as Eden was there with him, everything would be okay.

“Alright, are you two ready to go?” Diavolo asked, his hands coming to rest. Eden winced weakly as the prince accidentally pushed against the mark, sending a heated sensation through his body. Noticing this, Beel snapped his head around, and growled quietly at Diavolo; a warning. The prince’s trademark smile faltered for a second, but then realised his mistake, and moved the hand on Eden to his other shoulder, saying, “My apologies, Beel, I didn’t mean to instigate you!”

Eden was hoping that _no one_ noticed the way his body shivered from hearing Beel make that noise, but looking to Satan proved otherwise, a knowing smile on his features. Lucifer would have noticed it himself, had he not been scolding his brothers for behaving so rudely in front of Diavolo and some other demons who had come to look at the unfolding scene.

“It’s alright, Lord Diavolo!” Eden reassured, looking to the prince, “You didn’t know where it was, it’s not your fault! Hell, I hadn’t even realised what it was until last week!”

Shocked, Diavolo gasped, “Beel, you never told the human that you claimed him as your mate?”

Snapping out of his protective state, and now officially embarrassed beyond belief, he hid himself in his jacket and mumbled softly, “I liked calling him my boyfriend more…” 

Beel squeezed Eden’s hand, keeping his eyes averted to hide his face, and Eden had never felt his heart go more gooey in his life. He reached a hand out for the demon, cupping his face with his cheeks, and whispered, “I wouldn’t mind you calling me either, it’s just…” He couldn’t help but start to giggle as he finished, “We call our close buds mate back home!”

“Ah yes, more interesting terms from your home country, correct?” Barbatos noted, before adding, “I can see why it would be strange to personally use that term in a romantic sense.”

“A lil bit… I will say, though…” Eden grabbed both of Beel’s hands, and turned the demon to face him, “It’s really cute that you’ve been calling me your boyfriend a lot more since you claimed me that night… It actually means a lot to me, darling…” He leaned up onto his tip-toes and pressed a small kiss to Beel’s lips, moving away with a soft ‘Thank You’ leaving his lips.

“Noooo, Eden,” Beel whined, leaning down to press his forehead against the other, “Why are you so adorable…”

“Because I’m your boyfriend, Beelzy!” Eden beamed at him, a big smile on his face. He looked to Diavolo and announced, “We’re ready to go when you are!”

With a smile, Diavolo shouted, “Excellent! Barbatos and Solomon, prepare the circle, we’ll start getting the luggage through!”

With a nod, the two assistants moved to a more open area of the pathway, and their magic began to flare and dance around them, the pentagram practically carving itself into the ground in a slow glowing trickle of demonic light.

“Woah, that’s how you guys get around?!” Eden shouted, ogling the pretty spectacle taking place.

“Oh yeah, we haven’t really needed a reason to use pentagrams until now,” Beel gritted out, grabbing a few of the bags to help out, “Most of the places we’ve been to are close enough to either walk or fly to, so pentagrams aren’t needed.” Eden had to cover his mouth to stop himself from drooling at the sight of his boyfriend carrying the big cases with ease. The strength Beel had never failed to turn Eden on real hard. Beel placed the bags on the ground next to the pentagram, and slowly began to push them inside, the items glowing and disappearing away as if entering an invisible door. Eden got a tighter grip of his own small backpack, rocking on his feet to hold back from running and leaping straight into the glowing circle.

“You are all now free to step inside,” Barbatos announced, stepping inside the ring at the same time as Solomon, “Your… little vacation awaits…”

Eyes sparkling with excitement, Eden snatched Beel’s hand with his own two, holding it close and squeezing periodically. Beel found this side of Eden adorable, reminding him of how Satan would get when he talked about a cat he saw, or a new book he stumbled upon. Just in general, the friendship those two had made him feel surprisingly soft, unlike the feelings he gets seeing Eden interact with any of the other brothers. Maybe it was seeing his brother finally gain a friend who truly understood him, maybe it was seeing Eden happy that made him happy, he wasn’t sure. 

“Let’s go, Eden…” Beel whispered.

With an energetic nod, Eden turned back to the rest of the brothers and shouted, “Bye guys! Have fun!” With that, he ran to the pentagram, pulling Beel along with him. He turned his head back and waved his goodbye instead.

Diavolo laughed, “Someone’s excited!” He quickly took Lucifer aside to discuss a small matter as the two lovers stepped inside, and as Eden looked back to call Diavolo inside, he had to hold back his shock as he watched Lucifer’s face go _beet red_ from whatever Diavolo was whispering to him. He huffed in satisfaction, having his suspicion about their closeness confirmed.

“My lord, if you would please, we can only keep this circle active for so long,” Barbatos called to the prince. Diavolo looked to his butler to nod, then quickly looked back to whisper one last thing to the Avatar of Pride, before giving him a pat on the shoulder and walking away to the pentagram. 

“I’m sure you two will adore where you’ll be staying!” Diavolo announced with a smile.

With those words, the world flashed brightly around them all. Eden shielded his eyes by pushing his face into Beel’s chest, appreciating how Beel wrapped his arms around him for comfort.

“We’ve arrived, you two.”

Eden slowly removed his face from his spot, and took in the sight in front of them all.

_Cabin? What Eden saw was an entire mansion._


	2. Comfort in Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel and Eden get settled into Diavolo's 'cabin', fluff and concerns ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this one out! TAFE work began to pile up and I finally found a chance to write stuff! Shoutout to BBASLML for her extra help for a bit of this <3

Eden was awestruck as Diavolo opened the double doors inside his and Beel’s new vacation home: This was _nothing_ like Eden had envisioned it would look like, but he welcomed it nonetheless. Polished marble floors, stunning pillars, staircases, there was just _so much_ in this house he had to explore before he and Beel hunkered down for the week ahead.

“Can I just…” Eden began softly, “Can I just look at _everything_ in here, it’s just… Holy shit there’s so much to look through here!”

With a chuckle, Diavolo answered, “Of course! Feel free to look around! Take Beel with you as well, that way you’ll both be able to figure out what room you want to stick to!”

Hiding his blush, Eden set his backpack and small suitcase down, then grabbed Beel’s hand and began to run through the first archway on the left. Diavolo couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Eden gasp moments later and marvel at the architecture.

“That humans wonder for every minor thing amuses me,” Barbatos chuckled, “It’s a surprise that curiosity hasn’t gotten him hurt yet!”

“They’ve both been in many difficult situations that they have triumphed over,” Solomon noted, “It would be wise not to doubt them, Barbatos.”

“That aside, I will say this…” Diavolo watched from the corner of his eye as the two lovers darted around to each place, giggling sweetly. He then looked to Barbatos and Solomon and remarked, “In the many millennia that I have known Beelzebub, this is probably the happiest I’ve seen him!”

“Diavolo, the pool here is _massive_!” Eden’s distant voice called out, “Is it heated?”

Shaking his head with a smirk, he called, “Of course! But it’s usually to the heat demons like, so I made sure it was turned off over the past day to make sure it was to a temp you could handle!” He could hear them making idle chat about swimwear for a few moments, before their footsteps could be heard running to the next room.

“You are right though, my lord,” Barbatos continued, once Eden and Beel were out of earshot, “Beelzebub’s entire emotional and mental state has improved ever since he gained feelings for Eden… his gluttony no longer applies to punishment, as the phrasing goes.”

After that, the trio set up everything else that was needed, Barbatos going around and marking the house with powerful sigils, Solomon bringing out extra potions he had prepared, one a bright sparkling pink that seemed to glow like fire itself, and Diavolo set to moving all the extra cases inside. After an extra five minutes, Beel and Eden finally found themselves back in the entrance room.

“Beel, we’ve gotta move the fridge up to that bed,” Eden giggled, “Did you see how big that was? How many people do you think could sleep on that thing?”

“Last time I checked, about twenty!” Diavolo called from outside the front door. Seeing Eden’s face immediately go beet red afterwards sent Beel into a fit of laughter.

“Please tell me you know because you just have a good memory,” Eden sighed, “And it’s not because you’ve _used_ this house within the past couple days.”

Diavolo’s lowered eyes and unwavering smile wasn’t a good sign.

“It’s been many months since he used this house,” The butler assured, “Beel could tell you as much.”

“Yeah, I can’t smell anyone else in here aside from us five,” Beel confirmed, resting his chin on Eden’s head, “I would have immediately left if it was.” His arms had come to wrap around Eden’s waist, and his head had come to sit in the crook of Eden’s neck, nuzzling up to his face. “Eden… you smell nice…” Beel mumbled. Even with small sentences like that, the way Beel’s pitch dropped made Eden squeak, his toes curling in his shoes.

“Ah, his heat must be just beginning…” Upon saying this, Solomon approached Eden with the glowing pink potion and handed it over, taking off the cap of the vial. It smelt like lemonade, and something else sweet smelling. “First, drink this, Eden, it’s that extra energy boost I told you about, should keep you going for a while.” Well that was simple enough to Eden, uncorking the vial and downing the substance with a surprising amount of ease. Next, Solomon passed over the glowing potion.

Eden glanced between that and the sorcerer and asked, “Do I dare ask what this is?”

“To put it mildly…” Solomon leaned down so his face was close to Eden’s, and he whispered, “ _This will make you feel the same impending hunger as Beel will gain._ ”

Eden immediately grabbed the drink off of Solomon’s hands and sculled it down.

The drink tasted like a salted caramel hot chocolate.

Wiping his mouth, he thrusted the now empty vial back to Solomon, not daring to make eye-contact after his stunt.

“Wow…” Diavolo muttered, impressed, eyes wide and staring. 

“Thank god you made it taste nice, Solo,” Eden grumbled, “But now I wanna make myself an actual salted caramel hot chocolate…” The trio began to laugh, and Beel softly chuckled as Eden continued to whine, “And I’m sure you guys didn’t think I would want that specific beverage so you probably only have chocolate.”

“We do have salted caramel _sauce_ ,” Barbatos corrected, “But that’s intended for other purposes, considering what the two of you are like.”

Embarrassed horror fell upon Eden’s features as he whined, “Baaaarb!” Despite the fact it was, at this rate, common knowledge how much Beelzebub and Eden indulged in food, the human’s instant reaction to being called out on kinks was embarrassment. Beel had mumbled another thing, but Eden hadn’t quite caught it in his fit of shame.

It was more that the words filtered in and the comprehension of said words filtered out. All that was left was the voice, and how much it got to Eden.

“B-Beel,” Eden stammered, “Could you repeat that?”

“I said…” Beel’s voice became that same growl that sent shivers down Eden’s spine as he repeated, “Why can’t they leave yet?”

All eyes snapped to Beel: his eyes now glowed brightly, his hands were wandering more all over Eden’s body, and he had slid down the side of Eden’s shirt where he had claimed the human as _his_ , and began to nibble on the mark that laid there, making Eden mewl sweetly and his knees almost give out beneath him. The two over demons and the sorcerer look between themselves in silent agreement: they have overstayed their welcome.

“That’s the perfect sign to say we should wrap up our stay here,” Solomon announced, “Wouldn’t you agree, Diavolo?”

With a laugh, Diavolo answered, “Yeah, let’s all leave the couple be…” Looking at said couple, he finished, “Solomon and Barbatos will check up on you two tomorrow, enjoy your week!”

“Farewell for now, Beelzebub, Eden.” Barbatos bowed, before catching up to the prince. 

Solomon simply nodded and walked to the door. As he went to exit however, he paused and wished, “Good luck, Eden…” and then he finally stepped out, closing the door behind him.

“Ah, finally, they’re gone!” Beel happily announced, moving his teeth from Eden’s neck and giving his boyfriend a proper big hug.

“Wh… Beel what was that for?” Eden squealed.

“I could tell the extra company was starting to exhaust you, so I got them to leave the best way I figured how!” Beel noted, pressing his forehead against Eden’s, “You used up so much energy of yours already, so go rest up on the couch, I’m gonna get that entire bed down here.”

Eden’s cheer of excitement had Beel beaming brightly.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Beel manage to push the entire bed through the different archways to get to the massive living room, and he and Eden got to setting up the rest of the surrounding area: using the couches as a barrier around the back and sides of the bed, then filling in the gaps with cushions. They both went back up and grabbed all the extra blankets from the bedroom, and knowing they would probably forgo them later, they didn’t bother to neaten them out, simply chucking them on and getting themselves comfy with snacks, and whatever movies they could find.

“I knew it was a good idea to bring my laptop and cable!” Eden chirped, quickly rummaging through his suitcase to bring out said items, and began to hook them all up to the plugs and the TV itself (which was more of a theatre projector screen if anything). “Now then… does Diavolo have wifi here…” Eden mumbled more under his breath, but Beel didn’t catch it, not as he was discarding his shirt and tossing it to the corner. He smirked in success as his boyfriend turned around and lost his train of words, eyes going wide as he took in the sight. Eden sucked in a deep breath before exhaling it and muttering, “Dang it, Beel…” which made the demon bark with laughter. It did motivate the human to get everything set up in record time, finding the wifi password conveniently placed next to the dvd player. From there, Eden got some of his favourite shows up and running for himself and Beel to kick back and relax.

“Took you long enough!” Beel chuckled, pulling Eden into his embrace so his head rested upon his bare chest.

“I didn’t think I would need to hurry myself, Beelzy!” Eden huffed, hand tracing up Beel’s body, causing him to shudder. Beel whined the human’s name, gasping as that hand squeezed down on his chest.

“Join me?” Beel asked with a pout on his face. Eden couldn’t say no to that, quickly ridding himself of his shirt. Despite the amount of times he had seen Eden’s body, it was still a marvel to see the scars that laid there: the ones on his chest, and the giant one that trailed across his stomach. Eden had told him it was nothing special, just some surgeries he had in the past, but Beel had told him that they were, they were a way to say just how strong Eden was, to get through that; words that had made Eden cry when first spoken. Beel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the chest scars first.

“Beel…” Eden whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together as kiss after kiss fell to the marks. Eden’s voice went from whispers to giggles as said lips fell to his stomach, first kissing him slowly, then quickly and ticklish as Beel drew more laughter from him. Then came the particularly hard raspberry and Eden jolted with joy, trying to wiggle away from him, but failing due to Beel’s strength.

“Oh my- Beel!” Eden gasped in between laughter, “Please- I’m just- Beeeeeel!”

Beel finally moved away after that, giving Eden the goofiest grin, as he then pushed the human back into the bed to give him a flurry of kisses to his lips, making them both giggle as they held each other close. Once they finally calmed down, they simply laid there, holding one another, staring into each other's eyes with adoration sweeter than pure sugar. Eden’s hand came to rest on Beel’s face, brushing his cheek with his thumb. Beel’s hand moved to do the same thing, making Eden giggle softly.

“You’re absolutely adorable, you know that?” Eden whispered.

“You are too!” Beel responded sweetly.

“No I’m not!” Eden gasped.

“Fine then, I’ll only agree that I’m adorable if _you_ do too!” Beel chuckled.

“... dang it… fine, _I’m adorable_.” The exasperated agreement made Beel laugh, pressing his forehead against Eden’s and letting out a sigh. Beel would be more than okay with spending a millenia like this, bundled within comfort with the love of his life.

But he knew what was coming, and that made him worried. 

“Eden.”

Eden’s eyes creased with confusion as he asked, “Yes?”

Beel’s hand grabbed his softly, and pulled them together. “Please, if I… do anything... bad while I’m in my heat, **_use the pact against me_ **.”

His heart ached as Eden’s face completely flipped to concern. “Beel,” Eden’s voice was even laced with it, “I told you, I would never use that on you, it makes me feel like I’m taking adv-”

“I know, Eden…” Beel muttered, “But… I don’t want to hurt you… I don’t want to force you into things… so _please_ , use the pact on me if you ever feel in danger… I’ll feel awful for taking advantage of you like that, even in my state of need…”

“Beel, I need you to listen to me.” Eden rose up from the bed, still holding Beel’s hands. He took a deep breath in and out, before stating, “I knew what I was in for when I stormed into Lucifer’s office and told him I wanted to help you. I’m very glad you have asked me to use the pact against you if things get too much, but please know that I’m more than fine with this… with you… using me like that…"

Despite the blush that now dusted his cheeks, Beel whispered, “Are you sure, Eden?”

A small, but completely foolish idea popped up in Eden’s mind. Was he going to act on it? _Absolutely_ . With a smile on his face and confidence thrumming in his veins, he slid himself onto Beel, right where their hips met, and with a cheery voice, assured, “ _I want this just as much as you’ll need it._ **_I want you to completely use me, Beelzebub._ **” 

The words and the position made Beel’s confined dick twitch to life, his face going beet red looking at Eden’s cocky smirk. “Eeeeeden,” He whined, tilting his head back, “You’re gonna get me started early…” With Eden’s laughter in the background, he continued, “I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before it begins…” 

Shaking his head while still softly giggling, Eden moved himself so his chest was on Beel’s, faces mere inches from one another, and cooed, “But we always spend time with each other, Beelzybaby!”

“But, the-” Beel’s pout was silenced by Eden pressing a finger to his lips.

“But nothing, honey,” Eden reassured, “Everything will be okay, I promise…” He then pressed a kiss to Beel’s forehead, and slid off of the demon, getting back into his watching position on the bed. He grabbed the T.V. remote, and began to flick through the selection of shows and movies, announcing, “Alrighty, Beel, I’m gonna introduce you to some of my favourite things from my realm, so pick your first choice, elemental benders, magical girls, kids try to kill parents: the movie or sexy sparkly elf man.”


	3. The First Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat finally arises, and they're both more than ready for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL, I AM SO SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO COME BACK TO THIS ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ I've had no real inspiration for months now and I only picked it up again a few weeks ago, so apologies if it looks a lil shaky in some spots,,, BUT!!! Hopefully I can keep a steadier track of it now??? (points at brain) Dont fuck this up for me.
> 
> And since we're finally up to the smut, usual reminder that my mc is he/him but afab ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) (if this is getting annoying lmk dkgjhkjhkdf)

To Eden’s delight, Beel got curious about the last option, so they spent the next six hours of their day watching The Dragon Prince, just to make it to the very moment Aaravos spoke. The non-existing sun was starting to set on another day, magic casting vibrant reds and oranges into the horizon and making the room glow like fire, and Eden was frozen with anticipation as the scene he had been waiting for began to play. He clutched on tightly to Beel’s arm with a goofy grin on his face, something Beel couldn’t help but adore.

But a lot of his focus was currently on trying to hold his building desire back from leaping out.

Beel’s heat did actually start in that moment before the future demon king and his associates left, it was just more manageable then. But now, after hours of being snuggled up to Eden, watching him get excited over every detail of the show and not being able to look away from his shiny lips, stealing glances at his ass whenever he went to grab more piles of snacks for the both of them whenever their stash became empty, and his mind slowly but surely becoming plagued with fantasies, his composure was slowly slipping away.

Eden could sense this. That seemed to be one of the main functions of the potion. He silently cursed Solomon for well and truly being literal with what he meant by feeling the heat. But damn if it wasn’t making him feel needy otherwise, and he was trying to cover up the fact that  _ this was a really bad time for Aaravos to talk _ with excitement… especially not considering he had fixed himself up with the toy again and he was simply sitting there with it inside.

“The bug thing is creepy...” Beel mumbled, watching the worm crawl up Viren’s arm.

“But this is the  _ best _ bit of the season,” Eden giggled, “Honestly if you need to just close your eyes, it’ll probably make the reveal better!”

Once more, they remain oblivious to each other’s more than obvious feelings.

But then that singular spoken word was ushered into the wizard’s ear… and a shiver was sent through  _ both _ of their bodies.

After a few seconds of processing, Beel whispered, “...  **_oh_ ** …”

“Yeah you see what I mean now huh?” Eden squeaked, clenching his thighs together, accidentally pushing the toy at a different angle inside of him. He was hoping his words steered Beel away from the hint that he was hiding something, but he looked back at his boyfriend, and was met with flared purple eyes, with hunger fuelling the flame. In mere seconds, the blankets were kicked off of both of them, and Eden found himself pinned to the bed under the demon, heart now racing in both shock and arousal. He bit his lip as he felt Beel’s hands grab at his shorts and boxers, and pull them both away with ease, exposing his cunt and the toy lodged within.

“ _ How long? _ ” Beel growled, pressing at the base of the dildo with his thumb, drawing a whine out from Eden’s lips.

“L… long enough,” Eden whimpered, averting his gaze elsewhere as he rocked his hips gently, “I wanted to be ready for you by the time you…”

A second of silence passed, before a sudden flash burst before Eden, and what was left behind was Beel, naked and shifted into demon form.

_ Oh, now that was hot _ .

Eden moaned as the toy was pulled out of him, Beel’s hands coming to tightly grip his thighs, spreading them wide open and lifting them so Beel could take in the sight of Eden’s needy wet cunt.

“ **_Good boy…_ ** ” Beel groaned, before pushing his lips down between Eden’s thighs.

The first lick was what finally drove Beel into his frenzy: Eden tasted so much sweeter than normal, maybe because of his heat, but his normal thought process was shot as soon as the substance coated his tongue.

_ He needed more _ . 

With a loud, lustful groan leaving his lips, Beel began to greedily lap at Eden’s folds, drawing out a needy cry from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Sooooo perfect,” Beel hummed, an almost drunken slur to his words, refusing to leave his spot between Eden’s legs to talk, “I’m… not moving until I’m full…”

Eden didn’t know what to grab for: the pillows, the sheets, or Beel’s horns, they scrambled for purchase as Beel continued to eat him out with no sign of stopping. He tried to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans, but Beel’s hand batted it out of the way, and pushed his fingers between Eden’s lips. 

“Suck on them.”

Eden couldn't help but obey, his oral fixation tingling with a need to be satisfied, and sucked on the fingers needily, humming in a pleased tone as he held onto the hand tightly. He didn’t realise his release had crept up on him until he screamed around Beel’s fingers and came with his boyfriend’s tongue still pushed inside, thighs clenching tightly around Beel’s head as if he would pull away.

Despite it all,  _ Beel keeps going _ .

“Give me  _ more _ , Eden…” Beel whined. He removed his fingers from Eden’s mouth, which made the human whine in disappointment. He moves away from his delicious meal then, and only then. “You... want something to suck on?” He asked, a dark, hungry glint in his eyes.

Eden nodded, bottom lip sucked between his teeth for temporary satisfaction.

“... brace yourself…”

That was all the warning Eden got before he was flipped around, and pulled backwards until Beel’s erect cock came into view, dripping with need. As he stared, he almost forgot what was happening, until Beel pressed a kiss to his clit, making him jolt.

“ _ Please _ …” Beel raised his hips up a little bit, pressing the tip of his cock to Eden’s lips, and growled “ **_If I don’t feel you on my cock soon I’m gonna lose it._ ** ”

Eden didn’t hesitate after that. He got a hold of Beel’s cock, and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, tasting the salty precum that both dripped and was smeared all along it, and then began to take the head inside his mouth, pushing his arms down on Beel’s hips in a future attempt to keep the demon from randomly thrusting upwards and choking him. He knew he couldn’t keep Beel at bay with what little strength he had, but did that make it all the more hotter for himself? For sure. 

As Eden slowly sunk his head down, Beel groaned, and brought Eden’s dripping clit to his lips once more, sucking hard upon the flesh before dipping his tongue inside once more, smirking as Eden’s hips spasmed. He could feel Eden hum hard around his cock, and he tried his best to hold back from thrusting up into the welcoming mouth with reckless abandon, some restraint still lingering in his brain to not want to hurt his mate…  _ boyfriend _ , he somehow corrected himself. “ _ Fuck _ ,” He hissed, tongue sticking out as he panted for air, “Eden,  _ please _ , go faster, I… I can’t, I need it,  _ I need you… _ ” He groaned as he thrusts once, restraint slipping, and he can feel it hit the back of Eden’s throat, whining as he felt Eden moan hard. He felt his boyfriend’s finger at his thigh, tracing letters into his leg and…

_ D-O-I-T.  _ **_Do it._ **

He froze at that, letting the two words run through his mind while feeling Eden’s arms move to the side of his hips, bracing himself for what was to come. Moments after, Eden began tracing letters again.

_ R-E-A-D-Y. _

With a growl leaving his lips, Beel thrusted once, twice, before he finally succumbed to the pleasure and fucked Eden’s mouth with vigor. He grabbed a tighter hold of Eden’s ass, and brought his treat back to his lips, tongue pushing it’s way past the folds once more, flicking inside fast to draw more hums out of Eden. He could feel Eden’s walls clench around his tongue, feeling the muffled scream as he came once more from his onslaught. It tasted so good, it felt so good, he had never felt so much sinful bliss in his life.

Maybe, for once, he’ll remember this.  _ Maybe, for the first time ever since he had become a demon, he would remember what a heat feels like. _

He unlatched his mouth from Eden, and gasped out, “‘m close… gotta stop…” He forced himself to hold his own hips down, and groaned, “Eden, move…”

In his mind, Eden didn’t register his words, mind within the deep haze of subspace, and it clicked in Beel’s mind that Eden was in it, so he carefully, holding himself back, maneuvered and shuffled out from underneath the human, pulling his cock out of Eden’s mouth in the process. Eden gently whined at the loss of something in his mouth, head falling onto the nearest pillow.

“ _ Please… _ ” He begged, looking at Beel with needy eyes, His entire body  _ burned _ with lust, and the way Beel practically  _ thobbed _ for him made him shiver, biting his lip as he felt Beel’s warmth closing in on him once again.

He heard something squirt, and then felt lubed fingers pushing inside him, making him scream Beel’s name as his cunt got fingerfucked. He didn’t think he could find his release anymore, but by some presumably magical power, Beel got him to hit it  _ again _ .

The thought of him dripping just from Beel’s ministrations lit his body with a blazing warmth like no other.

After some time, the fingers were removed, and Eden found himself involuntarily thrusting his hips back, which paused entirely when he felt the tip of Beel’s cock press up against him.

_ It was bigger than usual. _

“Gonna… fill you…” Beel gritted, as he began to push his cock inside with as much restraint as he could still muster.

_ It was all so big. _

But despite that, despite how much bigger Beel felt than normal, Eden’s body willingly took it all in, massive inch after massive inch, and he whined, whimpered, and cried out Beel’s name until he was all the way inside, and once he was… it was like everything was satisfied and insatiable at once. Everything burned but in the best possible way.

_ It was perfect. _

Beel nearly doubled over, his hands coming to press into the mattress next to Eden’s, breath heavy and warm on Eden’s back. The sensations were overwhelming him, the tightness of Eden around his cock, the feeling of being inside his mate, his lover,  _ his Eden _ .

“So…” Beel shuddered, teeth gritted together as he gripped at the sheets, “So perfect… my good boy… you’re so perfect…” Pressing a kiss to Eden’s back, he inhaled deeply, taking in Eden’s sweet scent, and having to swallow back the drool that accumulated in his mouth. “You smell…” Beel rasped, slowly beginning to move his hips, “So delicious… so sweet… my sweet prince…”

"P-please," Eden stammered loudly, "Go… go faster!"

Eden didn't need to say it twice. Beel fully pressed himself onto Eden's back, arms slinking around his waist, head coming to rest over his shoulder, and with a single muttering of " **Mine** ," Beel bit down on the mating mark and began to move at a pace so sinfully perfect it almost had Eden blanking out from pleasure.

As Eden pressed his head back down to the pillow, his voice slowly being reduced to mere mewls and whimpers, he mindlessly searched for Beel's hands to hold in his own, not even wanting to keep track of how many times Beel had made him cum at this point. As he found them and wrapped his small hands around them, he could feel Beel slow for a single moment, his hands reciprocating the hold, and moving them down to a more comfortable spot for Eden. Beel licked and kissed the mark as gently as he could, more gentle than his thrusts were, and he mumbled, "Gonna… gonna cum… take all of me, Eden…"

It was only a few more thrusts after that, until Beel was roaring in his release, pressing himself deep inside Eden's cunt and filling him up with his cum. He rutted his hips against Eden's ass until he had given every last drop.

And as much as he still needed to go more… he finally,  _ finally _ , felt satisfaction.

Still keeping himself seated inside Eden, Beel turned his lover's tired body around so he faced him, and Beel's eyes widened the sight he saw: Eden's stomach was distended, and not just from his cock this time. He had apparently filled Eden up so much that he cum was causing it too. Eden looked up at him with a dopey, lovey expression, making quiet noises of pleasure as his walls helplessly clenched and fluttered around him, and the mate mark, bright and deep upon his pale skin… 

_ Eden was all his _ .

Beel lowered himself down, pressing a sweet kiss to Eden's lips, shaking gently as he held back his urges.

"Eden," He whispered, as if someone else would hear the words he would say, "I love you so much…" He pressed another kiss, " _ So, so much _ … I'm so lucky I get to have you, baby boy…" He rested his head on the crook of Eden's neck and mumbled, "I might have to move again… I can feel it starting to come again… I'll try to be more gentle this time, okay? I don't think I'll flare up badly for a while after that first one, so I'll take good care of you..."

Eden could only mumble a soft, sleepy 'okay' in return, wrapping his arms around Beel's back and pulling him close one again. He wasn’t feeling sleepy from the rigorous activity, the potions prevented as much, but it was more from the sensation of being completely enveloped in pleasure and love. It relaxed him, bringing a sense of security and safety that made all worry and stress melt away. His hands danced across the band of Beel’s wings, aimlessly tracing the patterns that were embedded inside them, before moving back to the spot of skin between them, rubbing softly. Pressing one more kiss to Beel’s lips, he moved the pillow underneath his head, and gave Beel the nod of approval to move.

As Beel began to pull out, Eden could feel the cum trickling out of him and between his thighs, causing a shiver to wrack through his body and a whimper to leave his lips. 

“Eden-” Beel gasped, panting, “When you do that, I…” He began to thrust, the obscenely wet sounds filling the room, “I can’t… control myself…” Beel’s hands moved to Eden’s thighs, pushing his legs so that they folded back , and then spread his own, caging his small lover in place on the mattress. 

The new angle, combined with Beel’s deep rhythmic thrusts, had Eden seeing stars once more, unable to hold back his gasps of bliss. The overstimulation he now felt was overwhelming in the best way possible, and he felt tears beginning to bead in the corner of his eyes. But as quickly as they formed, he felt Beel kiss them away. 

“Beautiful…” Beel mumbled, “My beautiful boy, my sweet Eden, I want you to feel loved and cared for…” His thrusting became faster, making Eden’s head spin between waking and sleeping, and continued, “I’ll take good care of you, and make you feel as good as you make me feel. All you need to do is help me feel good too, but… there’s never a time where you don’t, so that’s easy.” He chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Eden’s forehead, “Gonna move faster now, I’m-” His breath hitched, and his thrusting quickened, ”I’m so close, last one for a while, and then we can sleep, okay?”

Eden couldn’t even say yet, mind scattered from the never-ending pleasure he was receiving, and he was beginning to go slack in Beel’s hold. But he willed himself to stay awake, just for that little bit longer. With one final deep thrust, Beel groaned with his next release, continuing to fill Eden’s cunt. He muttered ‘good boy’ over and over in Eden’s ear, stroking his hair and brushing his cheeks until every last drop left him. Not wanting to move out of the warm sensation, Beel slumped to Eden’s side once all was done, pulling him to his chest and rubbing his back. Eden was already gone by the time he got comfortable, soft breath fanning his bare chest as slumber took his small lover quickly, and Beel couldn’t rub the smile off his face.

_ Eden was perfect. _

“So… so perfect…” He repeated to himself, sleep catching him soon after.


	4. Keeping Close and Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden awakens from the aftermath of Beel's first blaze, finding the demon already hungry for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, another chapter than didn't take me several months to complete!!! This one may pace a little faster than normal, but I still hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!

It was hazy, coming back to the waking world.

Eden felt warm, and comfy, head rested upon something soft, his whole body engulfed in comfort, and still _so full_ . He let out a soft groan as he started to wake up, hands shifting across the warm surface they rested upon. One by one, his senses begin to wake up, soreness arising as an aftermath response to the first heat flare, but it felt good. _It felt so good._

It was in that moment that Eden realised Beel was still deeply inserted inside of him, and gasped as his body clenched around his cock.

Beel grunted next to him, chuckling, “Hello there sweet prince… you have good timing, food just got delivered, wanna eat?”

Eden turned himself as best as he could, glancing at the bench from the corner of his eye to see the platter of food that was delivered. But that felt like a feat in itself, so he grumbled, “Can you tell me what’s there?” Beel barked with laughter, making Eden bounce more, drawing a breathless moan from his lips.

“I could…” Beel paused and grabbed for a random piece of his choosing: a small packet of fries, and brought it close, “But also… I could just feed you!” Beel’s smile was big and bright, and Eden wished he wasn’t so achy that he could reach up and kiss Beel on the cheek, but knowing the sensations it would bring him to do so, he would wait for later, and simply indulge in this tiny pleasure for now. Pushing himself off of Beel’s chest, he leaned back, resting himself against the bench and shivering in the way the different angle pushed himself against Beel’s length. Nodding at Beel to start, he opened his mouth, a smirk curling on the corners of his lips.

_The sight sent Beel into reignition._

Taking a small bunch of fries into his hold, he placed them on Eden’s tongue, watching as he chewed them down, before eating some himself. Beel grabbed things at random; bits of freshly cooked meat, sweet mini melts, rice dishes, he made Eden taste all of it. He couldn’t help but audibly groan at the sight of Eden slowly but surely became filled with food, that dopey expression of satisfaction slipping into his features, and relaxing further onto the bench. Beel next grabbed some ice-cream, but instead of feeding the both of them…

Eden jolted as a small scoop of the icy delight was traced across his chest, rising up instantly to look at Beel’s work, only to be pressed back down, and moved further onto the bench by Beel. He whined when Beel’s cock slid out of him to the tip, as Beel leaned down and licked up the trails of ice-cream he had made.

“Please…” Eden whimpered, “Put it back in, please, I want you in…”

Beel let out a growl at that, and mumbled quietly, “Wait.”

Whining in frustration, Eden pleaded, “I need it now! Beel, _please_ , I want you!”

Beel couldn’t take anymore of Eden’s downright _sinful_ begging, pushing himself up into a standing position and bending over the bench to look Eden straight in the eyes as he shoved his cock inside, ripping a squeal of joy from Eden’s lips as he began to pound away.

“Yes, fuck- _yes_ ,” Eden gasped, each word puctuated by Beel thrusting his cock inside Eden’s cunt, “Fill me again, _please_ , need you, wa-” His sentence was interrupted by a string of whines as he found his release unexpecting hitting him, which only drove Beel to move faster, harder, grunting and growling as he continued to drive himself into Eden, chasing his own orgasm.

“Take it, _take it_ ,” Beel grunted over and over, lost within his need to fuck Eden senseless, “Such a perfect little-” He rasped, thirsty to taste, sinking his lips onto Eden’s in an urge to both kiss and consume Eden. Sucking needily on his soft gentle lips, his tongue, whatever Beel could taste: all he wanted to feel was Eden. When he finally came, he felt it wasn’t enough. he needed to fill Eden _more_ , to see his seed drip as he fucked his mate, to draw every possible noise his good boy could make out, and embed the entire moment into his mind. “Again,” He grunted, after a few moments of panting. Before Eden could even speak, Beel flipped him over onto his front, and pushed his cock inside one more, drawing a ragged scream of bliss from Eden as he continued to thrust into him over and over. Cum pooled on the tiles underneath them, sweat drenched their bodies and splattered across the surface around them, and bit by bit, the calls of bliss and praise were reduced to mere whimpers, and the wet slaps that never seemed to stop echoed through the many rooms and hallways of the mansion. 

When he finally felt the new flare come to pass, Beel carefully, ever so gently scooped Eden into his hold, and sat upon the kitchen tiles, cradling his small human in his embrace. Eden was unfocused, in a daze, the only thoughts in his mind being that of Beel, as he traced small circles on his chest with his finger.

“I’m… so sorry…” Beel whispered, his hug becoming tighter, “I… didn’t realise I would-”

He was silenced with that same finger being pressed to his lips.

“It’s okay…” Eden whispered weakly, coughing a little from his abused vocal cords acting up, “Said... you could, remember? Wanna… help you…” Gently, he leaned up, and pressed a soft, almost non-existent kiss to Beel’s cheek, and mumbled, “Love you… felt good…” He giggled, placing a hand on his tummy, which had become distended from Beel’s cum, “Feel warm… safe… loved…” His hand trailed down to his lower lips, where cum still trickled, and winced a little as he pressed shaky fingers to his over-sensitive nub, “So good…”

Beel smiled in relief: His boy was still there. They pressed their foreheads together, planting soft kisses upon one another for a few moments before simply staring at each other and laughing softly. Deciding they needed to wash off, Beel rose up, with Eden in tow, and headed off to the bathroom on the first floor. 

The bathroom was grand in design, a small staircase running just a few meters in front of it’s entrance, down into a lavish spa-like bath, with showerheads hanging from the ceiling like chandeliers. Eden sighed softly at the warm air that drifted their way.

"So nice…" He mumbled mindlessly, which drew a soft chuckle to Beel's lips. Dipping into the water was like bliss upon both of their bodies, and they both groaned in satisfaction. Eden giggled at all the bubbles and foam enveloping the water, and took to covering Beel's head with a whole moud of it, only to return the same treatment on top of Eden's head. With the both of them erupting into a fit of laughter, Eden pushed Beel further into the slightly shallow bathwater, but stumbled in shortly after, the weakness from his body being used finally catching up to him.

"Woah-" Beel gasped, catching Eden in his arms once more, "Still sore, are you?" A nod from Eden, "Alright, why don't you lie down on the mini bed on the side there? I could… massage you?"

Eden looked over at what Beel was talking about: a small towel bed which sat to the side of the bath, almost ground level, but also big enough that it could be used as a double bed.

Despite everything, he could already feel his body craving more, but…

"Bath warm," Eden pouted, squishing himself further onto Beel.

"You'll be fine, baby boy," Beel laughed, picking Eden up himself. Eden gasped, expecting to feel chilly as he was removed from the bath, but with the airflow of the room, he still felt well heated.

"Oh," Eden mumbled in surprise, only serving to make Beel laugh harder. Beel gently placed the human down on the bed, and rolled him over, kneeling beside him shortly after.

"Okay, where are you hurting right now?" Beel asked, trailing a hand down Eden's spine.

With a grunt, Eden responded, "Uh… everywhere?"

With a nod and a smile, Beel chuckled, "I can work with that!” He repositioned himself then, kneeling behind Eden, knees placed either side of his hips. Looking through the small cabinet to the side, he fished out some body lotion, and covered his hands in it. He pressed the base of his palms onto the small of Eden’s back, and began to firmly push up to his shoulders, rolling over the tense muscles and relishing in the soft gasps and pants Eden let out. When he pressed on the sensitive spot between Eden’s shoulder blades, he felt Eden’s body flinch as a loud breathy moan was drawn from his lips. Beel’s face went bright red at the noise, his cock twitching to life once again, but he still asked, “Too hard?”

Taking a deep breath in to calm his racing heart, Eden responded, “A-A little bit… just go a lil’ softer?” 

Nodding, Beel continued his work, pushing softer on that sensitive spot and carefully continuing to move his hands across Eden’s back again. The more he worked his way over Eden’s sides and body, the heavier both of their breathing became, the mixture of the warmth of the room and the fever of the heat making need rise within them again, slowly growing and filling until eventually one of them broke.

And Eden was the one who did.

The sensation of Beel's hands playing with his body, and the heat of Beel's hardened cock pressing at his ass, eventually made him give up on keeping still. With great effort, he huffed, "I can't do this," and flipped himself around, grabbing Beel's hands and moving them to his thighs, forcing them to spread him apart to show off his wet lower lips.

"Beel, _just fuck me,_ **_please_** _…_ "

Beel couldn’t have pushed himself inside any quicker.

“So gorgeous,” Beel hissed, moving his hips, “So-- fucking pretty, taking my cock so well- such a needy boy, aren’t you? You love my cum, don’t you?”

All Eden could do was scream out a blissful yes, the rest of his words swiftly turning to a mush of whimpers and moans again as his brain became dizzy with pleasure.Gripping tightly to the bed cover, he found his release hitting him quickly, and only being able to whimper Beel’s name as the demon kept fucking him.

At this point, Eden was starting to believe his brain wouldn’t even work after Beel’s heat was over. Not that he minded, of course. If all he ever had to think of was being Beel’s beloved cum dumpster, then he wouldn’t mind that one bit.

“...ok at me.”

The words were a haze in Eden’s mind, not registering until Eden felt a gentle pull on his chin, guiding him to look at Beel, and a firmer squeeze on his hip as Beel found his release, jerking forward with a groan as he came once again.

_Eden was mesmerised in Beel’s beauty._

Instinctively, he reached out for Beel as he was being filled, bringing the demon in for more sloppy kisses, lasting long after Beel was done. He felt Beel’s hands push underneath him, and pulled him up off the bed, cradling him as they walked back to the big bath, and re-sank into the warm waters. They both simply sat there, Eden’s head resting in the crook of Beel’s neck, neither one speaking for a few moments and enjoying the silent afterglow. Eden’s hand dipped into the water surrounding them, gliding through the clumps of bubbles and catching them in his hold. Lifting his head up, he brought it close to his lips, and blew all the bubbles into the air, giggling gently as he watched them float by.

But Beel couldn’t keep his eyes off of Eden.

He pressed a kiss to the human’s head, mumbling a quiet ‘love you’ under his breath. With a soft laugh that always brought joy to Beel’s heart, Eden whispered it back, trying to reach up to kiss Beel on the lips but being unable to, so with a chuckle of his own, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss upon Eden’s.

“Eden, have I… been making you feel good?” Beel asked.

Eden gave him the most incredulous look for that question. “Do you even need to ask?” Eden gasped, his hand reaching up to cup Beel’s cheek, “I feel _amazing_. You’ve been making me feel like I’m living on Cloud 9, and you’ve been so caring and loving the entire time, I just…” Eden waved his hand in the air, trying to figure out a way to finish his sentence, but with a sigh, he simply ended it with, “Yes. The answer is yes.”

Eden looked up at the clock set on one of the bathroom walls, eyes widening as he looked at the time: 11:30pm

“Beel, when did it get so late!” Eden gasped, pointing at the clock. Beel followed Eden’s, and he too was surprised at the time.

_Did heat days always fly by so fast?_

“We should probably dry off soon then… ten more minutes first?”

The rest of their time in the bath stayed relatively uneventful. Messing around with the foaming bubbles, washing each other off, the occasional kiss or two, and the one singular moment of Beel feeling needy again, that led to Eden sucking him to completion.

Wrapped in towels and squeaky clean, Beel carried Eden up to their nest in the living room again, ready to settle in for the night and stay by his mate’s side until his heat urged him to seek his release again. Laying his sweet boyfriend back onto the pillows, he grabbed a hold of all the blankets they had gathered and drew them over their bodies, discarding the towels once complete. However, some of his instincts did draw him down Eden’s body.

Eden became confused when Beel rested his head upon Eden’s stomach, raising his head to look down at the gluttonous demon.

“What are you doing, mister?” Eden snickered, the hair on Beel’s head tickling his sensitive skin.

Beel was quiet, his hand tracing along Eden’s skin, across the scar of his stomach, thoughts flowing through his mind. It took him a moment to speak, saying, “You humans are so amazing…” With no response from Eden, he continued, “Despite your limitations, your bodies and you can do such amazing things… you were able to handle all of me so well…”

Blushing at his praise, Eden mumbled, “Only with the help of Solomon’s magic…”

“I’m not even just talking about now, and I’m not even talking about the pacts,” Beel cut in, raising his head to look at Eden, “I’m talking about everything you’ve done in the Devildom. Everything me and my brothers have put you through… you’ve been able to power through with that energy and soul I have come to treasure and adore unchanged for even a moment…” Pushing himself back up, his lips pressed against Eden’s forehead, and then he whispered, “ _You’re amazing, Eden_ …” He smiled down at his darling prince with that gentle smile of his that Eden adored…

But it only aided in bringing the tears of happy, overwhelming emotion to Eden’s eyes. 

Beel hushed him softly, kissing them away as they rolled down Eden’s soft cheeks and brushing his hair with a gentle hand. “Come here…” Beel whispered, rolling to Eden’s side and pulling him in for a hug. After a few moments of soothing Eden, feeling him slacken in his hold bit by bit, Beel whispered one last thing to Eden before they both succumbed to rest.

“You truly are one amazing human, Eden… I’ll remind you of it as many times as you need, so sweet dreams, my darling boy... I'll always be here for you...”


	5. Add It to the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden and Beel learn things about one another, in multiple sexual areas. Barbatos knows many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm totally gonna keep a steady update period for this fic!  
> Also me: *posts this several months later*
> 
> Anyways HEY uh. This has a couple new kinks introduced in this one, namely d*ddy kink and knotting and some slight talk of somno at the end of the chapter, but here's a slightly longer chapter as apologies for taking so long dhjgfhjsdghfjs
> 
> And if any of this sounds too long or too rushed, I've been very sleep deprived over the past month or two so it may be noticeable lmaooooooo

They had to be careful.

Barbatos quietly opened the front door, listening in carefully to see if Beel and Eden were currently active. Satisfied with the lack of noise, the butler ushered for Solomon to walk inside with him. In the sorcerer’s hands were more vials for the human to down when he was next conscious, small energy fuel vials and pain relievers that were easy enough to make for a talented wizard such as himself.

The living room and kitchen were dark, large curtains blocking out the morning light, and the bare bodies of Beel and Eden laid in the makeshift nest bed, encircled and covered in blankets as sleep gave them reprieve from the heat. While Solomon placed the vials down gently on the benchtop, he took the time to use his magic to clean up any leftover food boxes and wrappers: a novel use of his powers, but he could tell Barbatos appreciated having less work in the aftermath of this week. The butler slid a note next to vials, a simple message of future instructions for Eden to follow, then turned to look back at the couple, noting their nest layout.

"... there's a surprising lack of pillows protecting them," Barbatos noted with a frown. Proceeding to walk out of the room, he added, "Solomon, won't you help me for a moment?"

Making their way up to the master bedroom on the first floor, Barbatos opened a hidden door on one of the walls, and Solomon's eyes widened at the sight of the massive pillow tower inside.

"Please grab one and carry it down for me," Barbatos requested, pulling out one of the sets of pillows and beginning to walk away. Looking between Barb and the pillows for a few moments in surprise, Solomon quickly scooped the other pillows in his hold and carefully rushed to keep up, even as they both went down the stairs.

They both placed their pillows down near the sleeping couple, and Barbatos whispered, "Be careful now, but take the pillows and fill any gaps you can find in their work."

"Surely they have enough… right?" Solomon asked, a little exasperated.

Barbatos laughed softly, and answered, "A nest is a very important part of heats, Solomon. You have to ensure that you and your mate will be comfy and protected at all costs…" Carefully sliding a pillow behind Eden and Beel's heads, filling the gap between the matress and the couch with a push of his tail, he continued, "Even within the comfort of a home, its second nature to us demons, that urge to claim and keep, and nests help with that, since out scent stays within the material so all others know to stay away… lest they be killed."

A loud huff caught them off guard, and they both flinched and looked down at the sleeping couple, knowing the noise came from Beel.

"We should be going faster then, I suppose," Solomon chuckled, fitting a few pillows into a different side of the nest, "Why does this place even have a hidden storage of pillows anyways? Another heat thing, I presume?"

"Deep cleaned every time a season passes," Barbatos responded, and placed the last pillow down. Satisfied, he remarked, "There we go, that should work well enough for them! Our work here is done, Solomon. Now, hurry, it seems Beel will wake any moment…"

Nodding, the duo collected whatever things they didn't wish to leave behind, and quickly walked back to the front door.

The last thing said between the two before the front door opened was one more question from Solomon, curiosity still strong.

"So, how goes handling Lucifer? Will he be mad that you smell of his younger brother and the other human?"

The response was a sigh, and finished with, "He and the prince can always just re-mark me if he isn't satisfied, I'm more than alright with that."

* * *

Beel was awake the moment they walked in. But he stayed quiet, kept his eyes shut and listened. He had half the mind to comment on Barb's judgement on his makeshift nest, they both did their best with what they had, and to suddenly unveil a new abundance of pillows like that? If he knew where those were, he would have added them in!

But… waking up like this meant he got to spend more time doing nothing but look at Eden. The moment the front doors shut once more, Beel opened his eyes. His nose was resting on top of Eden's head, the lingering smell of the bath downstairs still noticeable. He moved back, rising up to see Eden's body in full.

So soft, so gentle in his sleeping form but… something itched in the back of Beel's mind, caused by the lack of marks on Eden's body…

He could already feel his heat reigniting for the day again, just from that alone, and he couldn't help but groan.

"I can't…" he muttered to himself, "Eden's still asleep and it's…" He searched around for a clock, then groaned when he saw he still had an hour before Eden's usual wakeup time. He breathed in deeply, willing his body to cool and calm down, trying so far as to grip his own cock to stop himself.

But it all just made his need _worse_. _He really needed Eden_.

He nosed at the human's neck, whining, "Eden… _please_ … I need you… wake up!"

No use. Beel groaned harder, _fuck_ , he needed Eden so badly, he wanted him awake _now_. He looked further down Eden's body, at his glistening cunt, and he shuddered intensely.

 _Maybe there was one thing he could do_.

Resting his fingertips on Eden's chest, Beel slowly trailed them downward, leaning in close to Eden's ear and whispering softly.

"C'mon Eden, it's time to wake up now, I need to fuck you _so_ badly," He began, pressing his fingers between Eden's folds and rubbing circles on his sensitive nub. Already with that alone, Eden was starting to stir in his sleep, his quiet breath hitching and his hips jolting, rocking into the touch involuntarily. " _Eden…_ " Beel continued to whine, "Sleepy prince, it's time to wake up…"

With that, he pressed his fingers into Eden, and Eden's eyes shot open instantly, surprised at the intrusion.

"Eh?!" Eden gasped, but was silenced immediately after by Beel claiming his lips in a sloppy kiss.

"Hey, hey," Beel soothed, his fingers moving faster within Eden, "Good morning baby, fuck, I'm so happy you're awake, did you hear me?"

Whining from the ministrations, Eden clamped his thighs together and nodded.

"Then you know what I need, right?” Beel mumbled, now rubbing his thumb in frantic circles on Eden’s sensitive clit. “ _Please_ , lemme taste you…”

No words were needed after that, Eden shifting himself so his thighs parted and gave Beel more access, and in seconds, Beel’s mouth was on Eden’s cunt, indulging and dining like it was his morning breakfast.

“Y’know, maybe I should had drunk these _before_ you went down on me until I turned to jelly,” Eden laughed, leaning back onto Beel’s chest as he downed the vials Solo and Barb had left for him.

Ever the gentleman, Beel was carrying his human in his arms, and had aided him in eating breakfast for the morning, but he still couldn’t help but chuckle at Eden’s comment, “Sorry ‘bout that. Can’t help that you’re so delicious.” Wanting to emphasise his point, he gave a few quick kisses along Eden’s neck, causing him to giggle uncontrollably and wriggle in Beel’s hold.

“ACK- Beel!” Eden squealed, “I still gotta read the note, hang on!” Eden quickly reached over to the bench, just barely managing to grab the slip before Beel carried him back to the nest bed with a hearty laugh. Eden quietly read the note, before sighing dramatically, “Beel have you seen my phone? I gotta message him apparently.”

“Uhhh…” Beel swore it got knocked off the bed at some point last night. He quickly crawled around, trying to find Eden’s missing D.D.D.

In truth, Eden already had it in his hand, underneath the blanket.

He just wanted to look at Beel’s ass.

Smirking, Eden couldn’t help himself but reach across and squeeze one cheek, eliciting a gasp of shock from the demon. Beel turned around, giving Eden a look.

“Oops, my bad!” Eden joked, now showing that he had the D.D.D. in his hands, “Looks like I had it closer by than I realised!”

Beel’s mouth opened wider with astonishment, before he commented, “Oh you sneaky little rabbit!” Then, he proceeded to tackle Eden back down onto the bed, grabbing a hold of Eden’s wrists with a hand and pinning them above his head. “Now, how should I punish you?” He asked jokingly, much to the giggles of Eden.

“Oh punish me, _daddy_.”

They both paused instantly.

Eden was… not actually expecting to say that out loud. And he couldn’t exactly cover his mouth in reaction to his blurt so all he could do was sit and wait in the awkward silence.

Even if he _was_ into it, he wasn’t sure how Beel was gonna react.

Beel, on the other hand, was blushing beet red and flustered. He was familiar with the term, hearing Asmo bring it up every so often when he’d overshare his encounters, but he never really saw how exactly one would find it hot to either call someone that or be called that.

At least…

“Say it again.”

_Not until now._

Eden was stunned for a few seconds. “W-wait, what?”

Taking a few deep breaths, Beel added, “Y-you heard me, baby boy.” His free hand reached to cup at Eden’s chin, making sure he couldn’t twist away, and repeated, “ _Say it again._ ”

Now it was Eden’s turn to go bright red from being flustered. “I-I-“

Beel’s shoulders shook as he let out a heavier breath, wings twitching from how much he was trying to hold back. Once more, just once more and he’d lose it. His cock was hard and weeping, resting on top of Eden’s folds, and he could tell Eden could feel it, from the way his blush got brighter and from the way he tried to subtly grind up onto it. “ _Please_.”

A few more seconds passed before finally…

“Hnnn- D-Daddy, please!”

Beel could no longer hold back. Letting go of Eden’s wrists, he moved his own to push Eden’s legs further back, growling, “Hold onto your big daddy.” Without even waiting to grip onto him, he pushed his cock inside of Eden and began his fast pace immediately, revelling in the loud moans Eden let out as he pushed his cock completely in and out repeatedly. “F-fuck, such a good boy for daddy,” He groaned, “Taking my cock so well…” His head fell to Eden’s shoulder, littering the skin there with bite mark after bite mark as instinct overcame him, with Eden’s whines and the call of that name the only thing he could hear in the background. His fingers dipped down and pressed against Eden’s folds rubbing fast circles once more on his clit, groaning when he felt Eden clench around his cock in response. “Close already?”

Eden could only whine in response and nod his head, clinging tightly to Beel’s back.

“Mmm yes, good boy, cum for daddy,” Beel grunted with a growl laced within, his own release coming along swiftly too. He chanted it under his breath until he could feel Eden’s cunt spasm and clench around him alongside his sweet moans and whined deeply, “Yes… hnnn, you’re so good, so, so good… now take daddy’s cum too…”

With a few more thrusts, Beel followed suit, bucking forward from the force of the strong orgasm, slotting himself a deep as he could inside as he filled Eden with his cum.

But he wasn’t finished.

_Far from it._

“Hhhhh, daddy’s not done yet, Eden…” Eden groaned, before he started to build up his pace again, to the delightful cries of bliss from Eden.

This wasn’t heat instincts kicking in, as much as it was an after effect from fucking his mate.

_This was the ignited need to indulge his lover completely and entirely._

But he knew deep down that soon, the two urges would blend together.

Their next combined orgasm came suddenly and unexpectedly, Eden’s arms giving out on holding onto Beel and falling to his sides, expression drunk on pleasure as Beel continued to push on with his thrusts, strong hands moving Eden into whatever position he desired and knew Eden would gain the most pleasure from, his grunts, moans, praise and curses fusing with the sounds of Eden’s lust-fuelled noises.

And there eventually came a point… where Eden lost track of time, and everything around him… the point where his mind finally went blank.

* * *

_When did it get to midday?_

That was the first thought he had in… who knows how many hours now. He felt like a complete deadweight, limbs not wanting to cooperate with his brain, but he could see the artificial sunrays shining on the on the couch, lighting up his sweaty, bite marked skin. One by one, he finally started to notice other things: the blankets were completely tossed off the bed now, there was a dull throb in his neck and in spots all over his upper body from being bit and marked, Beel had stopped moving…

_Wait why had Beel stopped mo-_

Eden’s eyes went wide at the next thing he registered.

_How did Beel get even bigger?_

Using all his strength, he pushed himself up onto his forearms, and looked down at Beel: sweating to the point where it dripped off his nose, hands jittering every so often on Eden’s hip, wings flittering behind him, and a very puzzled expression on his face. It took him a few seconds to register Eden coming back into consciousness again, and he gave an awkward smile.

“O-oh hey there baby,” Beel stuttered, “I, uh…” His face bloomed bright red as he quietly mumbled, “I think I’m stuck in you.”

 _Stuck?_ _But I would have been perfectly lubed up enou…_ A single answer as to what could be occurring came to Eden’s mind, but when he went to vocalise his thoughts, what came out was…

“Ehhhwheh… Y… ya fuckin… knotted me?”

So, it seemed his ability to speak properly was still wrecked.

“W-wha-“

“Demons can knot?” Eden continued to blabber, a dopey smile on his face. “Fuckin… neat, dude.”

“I-it won’t stop coming-“ Beel continued, slightly nervous.

The tone set Eden on a bit more alert, and he reached out a hand for Beel’s, gently brushing it, before cooing, “Hey, hey… c’mere…” He then raised his other arm, silently asking for a hug, and smiled softly as Beel lowered himself into Eden’s embrace. A small sigh of content left him when Eden began to run his hands through his hair.

“Loooooook…” Eden began, “I… get my knowledge from… not… so credible places… but did no one explain to you what a knot is?”

Beel thought hard on it for a few seconds before shaking his head and answering, “Not… that I remember… it’s been centuries now since that talk…”

“Hey, that’s okay!” Eden reassured quietly, “We can always message Barbatos about it! We need to do that anyways, and, well...” He let out a soft moan as the pleasure from being filled washed over him again. “What better time than while we wait for the knot to disappear?”

All Beel could do was nod and hide his face in embarrassment, letting out a moan of his own as he rocked his hips gently.

Trying his best not to start up a chain reaction, Eden held back the noises he wanted to make as Beel moved, and bent his arm back to fish his phone out of the pillows again. Quickly finding Barbatos' contact within the messages, he began to type.

-

**Eden:**

_Heya Barb, sorry I couldn't message you sooner, another flare came up, I need to ask you something_

Eden didn't have to wait long, thankfully.

**Barbie:**

_Ah, Eden, good to see you're still here, what did you need?_

**Eden:**

_Beel wants a reminder on how knots work. As much as I know what they are, I feel like it would be better explained by an actual demon._

**Barbie:**

I see. Why certainly, I am willing to re-educate on the matter.

-

Eden waited patiently for the response, focusing on trying to tune out the pleasure he felt so he could aid Beel in feeling more comfortable. After a few minutes, the explanation was finally sent through.

“Oh, here we go!” Eden exclaimed, pulling his phone close to him again, “Okay so...”

 _Man, Barb wrote a lot for this._ Eden simply dighed the thought off, and began to read.

“Knots are a biological feature of AMAB demon anatomy. They do not form outside of heat season, so rarely will you have to worry about them-”

“G-good,” Beel mumbled.

With a gentle brush of Beel's hair, Eden continued, “A specialised gland that circles the base of the penis swells, to a point where the demon will get stuck inside of their mate. They exist for the purpose of ensuring that a demon can breed with their mate, and they provide extra stimulation for both parties and increase the amount of sperm produced during ejaculation, to the point where it takes several minutes for the knot to lose its form.”

“Several minutes?” Beel gasped, pushing himself up from Eden's body, “I... I don't know if I could take it for that long-"

Breath hitching from Beel's position change, Eden tried to stay calm as he asked, “Can you... talk me through it? How you're feeling?”

Beel was silent for a few moments, readjusting himself so that he now sat on his knees, with Eden's legs hooked around his waist. He looked at if he was contemplating his answer the whole time, until the moment he fully set into his new positon, which made his cock press into a spot that had Eden’s cunt clenching around his sensitive member, and a long whine leaving both of their lips. When that moment past, Beel’s shoulders shuddered and slumped, eyes lidded and shielded by the ends of his hair.

“I-it... feels amazing...” Beel breathed, rolling his hips against Eden again, letting out a whine of need before he continued, “Feels good... to be... connected... like this...” To put emphasis, he glided his hand over the bulge his cock made in Eden's stomach. “Feels right...”

“Is it different than how the heat's felt normally?”

“Yeah...”

A soft smile graced Eden's face, and a giggle left his lips as he then asked, “You felt that when it first happened I'm guessing?” A small nod from Beel in response. “But you were too concerned and worried for it to really sink in until you were told it's normal?”

Beel's soft timbre of a laugh filled Eden's ears, and he answered, “Yeah, it just... hit me all at once...”

Eden smiled, and grabbed his D.D.D. once more.

-

**Eden:**

_Ty Barb, Beel's feeling better now._

_Btw what did you need me to message you for in the first place?_

**Barbie**

_Just a simple checkup, nothing else, but I gather from all this that the both of you are doing okay?_

**Eden**

_Yeah, nothing serious has happened aside from the knot_

_The potions have been helping a lot I think_

**Barbie**

_Fantastic, I shall leave the both of you until you next require my assistance. Solomon and myself will continue to deliver the potions for you._

_Take care for now, Eden._

-

Eden carelessly chucked the device aside, and declared, “Hey Beel, I can make this enjoyable for the both of us!”

Beel simply gave a puzzled look.

“Mind flipping us around?”

With a nod, Beel lowered himself down, and then rolled the both of them around, leaving Eden now on top of Beel.

It was that moment Beel realised what Eden planned to do.

With a smirk as clear as day on his face, Eden rose up, biting his lip and humming in a pleased tone as he did, until he was in a seated position.

“I managed to get functionality back in my legs,” Eden announced, “So I'm gonna use the strength I have to ride you ‘till your knot's gone, alrighty?”

Blushing bright red, Beel could only let out a soft, “Okay.”

_“Good boy.”_

And with that title, Eden began to grind his hips.

* * *

“So how much longer did you think that took… 10… 15 minutes maybe?” Eden asked, sliding down off of Beel and laying down at his side.

With an embarrassed chuckle, Beel responded with, “Whatever it was… you looked gorgeous doing it…”

“Awww, thank you sweetheart,” Eden giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. His hand held his stomach, and he declared, “We should probably go soak off at the bath.”

Silently agreeing, Beel brought Eden into his arms like usual and began to leave the bed. They were quiet in the moments of descending the stairs to the spabath, before Eden quietly asked, “Hey… about this morning.”

Beel looked down at Eden, but stayed quiet.

“I could tell that… you were impatient waiting for me, so…” A blush now coating his face, Eden ended with, “I-if you really need me, you can always just… do it…”

Beel could feel the steam leaving his ears at that declaration.

“B-but at least just… wake me up for a moment to let me know,” Eden added, “I may just grunt a little in acknowledgement but… letting you know you have my full permission to do that… it’d be a great wakeup call, heh.”

Beel didn’t know how to respond for a few moments, only being able to stammer out a ‘thank you’ in his shyness, which only served to make Eden giggle more, cuping his face.

“But hey, if that’s not something you’re comfy with, that’s fine!” Eden continued, “I just wanna help you out, alright?”

“I know,” Beel mumbled, before planting a kiss on Eden’s forehead, “I love you, Eden.”

“I love you too, Beelzy…”


End file.
